


Nothing but your touch

by TheIceQueen



Series: They are Four Each Other [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Boys Kissing, Castiel in Charge, Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Grace Kink, Hurt, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Pain, Passion, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Castiel takes care of Dean after a rough hunt.(can be read without the rest of the series)-o--O--o- Series Background -o--O--o-Dean and Cas have been together (secret from anyone but Sam) for years. Otherwise, everything happened as we know it up until Sam managed to pull Gabriel back into our world before the rift closed. After Dean used Michael to kill Lucifer, Gabriel killed Michael.Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel (and Mary, Bobby and Jack) continues hunting low-level monsters, while Sam and Gabriel's relationship also develops.>works won't be posted chronological but will be sorted in the series.<





	Nothing but your touch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the Dean and Cas Bingo. Square filled: Grace Kink

Dean didn’t move. He _could_ of course, if he had to. But he didn’t. The bruises covering his bare torso was deep, his muscles sore and every inch of his spine were threatening to snap him in half if, he moved from the place he’d fallen to the bed.

Fluttering wings broke the sound of Dean’s wheezing breaths.

“Dean.”

Castiel’s firm footsteps came closer and Dean opened his eyes to see the clear deep blue eyes, wrapped in a worried face, look down at him.

“I’m good, Cas. Just need rest.”

“You’re in pain.”

Sam had ensured him that nothing was broken, but the deep breath used to conjure up a smile, made Dean question the assessment on his ribs.

Warmth spread from Castiel, just from him stepping a bit closer.

“No…”

“Dean. Let me heal you.”

Even the thought of being touched by Castiel’s light hand was too much. He wasn’t in pain. Not really. He just had to stay still.

“Just let me lie here for a while.”

Castiel shook his head and leaned in. “I can’t kiss you if I can’t touch you.” He let his hand hover over Dean’s forehead and waited.

“I don’t want to touch anything but you. It’s too much.”

The sight of Castiel moving back made Dean’s stomach sink, but the soft smile he was wearing when Dean found his face again was better than being healed.

Castiel lifted his hand slowly, palm down, and Dean’s back left the mattress.

“Cas?”

Dean hadn’t felt his belt opening before his pants slowly and cautiously slid off his legs.

“Nothing is touching you. Will you allow me to heal you now?”

Everything was gone, not even the hold Castiel had on him left a touch of any kind. Two soft fingers touched Dean’s forehead. It felt like the angel had never gone through a day of hard work.

“Okay.”

Dean closed his eyes and let the powerful wave of light move through his entire being. So much stronger with no other distractions. The deep breath Dean followed with, ended in a long deep sigh.

A sense of air moving under him forced his eyes open. Castiel kissed his lips slow and passionate.

“You can move, Dean. I’m not restraining you.”

Slowly, Dean turned his head. He wasn’t over the bed anymore. He was higher up too. The only thing within reach was the angel holding him there. No one but Castiel would be allowed to have so much power over Dean, but the hunter settled into the feeling of nothing, and let himself be calm, more than he could remember ever having been before.

“You don’t want to touch anything but me?”

Dean hummed and embraced the dark behind his eyes.

Gentle fingers moved through his air and warmth spread from the palm as it moved down the neck, slowly along the spine and settled on the crease of Dean’s lower back. Soft lips placed a lingering kiss in the middle of Dean’s chest. The intensity made Dean breathe in deep only to make his chest rise and prolong Castiel’s hum against his heart.

Almost gasping, Dean calmed down fast as Castiel’s other hand gingerly rested on his lower stomach. Slowly a pulsating heat formed in Dean’s core. It grew greater with every flare and Dean was consumed by only pleasure. Silky smooth pleasure.

The delicate fire, filling his body, intensified. Every muscle in him was vibrating but still, he was entirely relaxed. Dean’s head was turned off. His brain thrown away. Only his body existed, and his very own angel was taking care of that. His breathing got faster and even deeper than before. Soon he was gasping and shaking in midair.

Nothing was left. No pain. No thoughts. No physical feelings, and mentally, only love.

“Cas…?” Only a whisper made it from Dean’s mouth. Dean didn’t want to see anything but Castiel when he opened his eyes.

A softness brushed over his back and he was moving again. Unhurriedly, he floated into a firm embrace and welcomed the feeling of being held tight, as he was wrapped in velvety feathers.

“Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes and sighed deeply at the blue heaven looking back at him.

“You need sleep.”

Dean smiled and regained some control over his body, just enough to snuggle a little closer and got rewarded with a tighter embrace from the angel’s big wings.

“I am still the only thing touching you… Until you say otherwise.”

Dean nuzzled his head into the feathers, and with the bliss of lying in a cocoon of Castiel’s wings, he was soon able to make every muscle relax again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)


End file.
